


We tried

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Playing Fanfiction [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Yandere, but not really, creepest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri





	We tried

Optimus Prime had had a fascination with Seekers ever since he had been born. One of his earliest memories was of looking up at the towers of Iacon and seeing a few of the rare fliers above him.

What sparkling wouldn't be fascinated by the thought of flying and the sight of those that could do so?

Of course, during the war, Seekers were more of a pain than anything. Like now. They were the last bastion of Decepticon resistance: A final symbol of a rebellion that had been dying since Megatron had.

At their head was Starscream, who refused to back down.

He had watched Starscream throughout the war, seen his rise through the ranks through Jazz - his spymaster. He had known how Megatron treated the Seeker: The fastest of his kind, it was reported.

He deserved better than what he'd been given through the war. Optimus wanted to give him better, to make him better. Who better to stand at the Prime's side?

He had looked at Starscream, when he shoved Megatron's own cannon in his faceplates. It had been pouring rain, but he had seen the Seeker standing on the remains of a wall and staring, and as Megatron had been gabbling out last words that no one cared about, the Prime had looked at Starscream.

If only Starscream would see that they could have peace if they just tried to work together.

They were going to make what was certain to be the final assault in the morning. It was all up for them, the Seekers. They had no allies left and nowhere to run to.

He only hoped Starscream made the right choice,

It was a rout. He had given orders to capture, not kill, wherever possible, but even then, it was a rout. He found Starscream on the field, fighting right along with his Seekers, leading from the front in a way Megatron never had.

He was fierce, strong, and beautiful.

It took all of Optimus's self control not to sweep him off his pedes, but a small voice cautioned him. This was a creature of fierce pride, who would not allow himself to bend to a brute who snatched and pawed. He needed to be slow, caressing, subtle, and he would have everything.

He needed to preen the Seeker's pride.

He reached straight for Starscream and threw him into a winglock, forcing him to one knee. "Starscream! Surrender! No one else need be harmed today!"

"Release me, Prime!"

"...You've spent this whole war begging Megatron to negotiate. Why turn your back on peace now?"

"There's no place to negotiate from now!" Starscream snapped. "We won't go back!"

"You needn't go back." Optimus's voice was soft and earnest. "Join me and mine, and we'll find a way, together."

"And why would that life be any better?"

"I can give you gaurantees. I can offer you anything. What can prove I'm serious?"

Starscream thought hard for a long moment.

"...Your spark. If I had that, I'd never doubt you." The Seeker finally stated.

Optimus blinked. "Seriously?"

"Pfft. You were the one who asked, waffling Prime." Starscream turned his head. "And I have nothing else that you can't go back on."

"Fine."

Starscream's wings twitched. "...I didn't expect that."

"Now who's waffling?"

"Shut up." Starscream raised his voice in a despairing wail and the other Seekers wailed back, slowly withdrawing and dropping their weapons.

Optimus slowly let Starscream up.

The Seekers conferred melodically with each other, chirring and occasionally letting out a harmonic shriek. Then, Starscream turned to Optimus Prime and held out his servos. "We surrender."

Optimus took his servos. "I accept your surrender."


End file.
